Joey Vs Kaiba
by Alfa Prime
Summary: Como se daria se Joey pudesse ter derrotado Kaiba? Série de one-shots com essa resposta.
1. Round 1

**Parte 1: Round 1**

* * *

Incia-se o confronto. Joey e Kaiba posicionam os discos de duelos. Joey ainda está meio em dúvida de como usar o aparelho, mas não mostra sinais de desistência ou fraquejo.

"Certo, Kaiba. Vamos ver como esse seu brinquedo vai te dar vantagem."

"Vai se arrepender de ter me desafiado, seu novato."

"Tomara que Joey saiba no que está se metendo." Tea mostrava-se bem nervosa.

"Espero que sim." Respondeu Yugi. "Joey. Não pense em só atacar. Use estratégia e vai conseguir."

"Valeu, Yugi. Vê, Kaiba? Meus amigos confiam em mim e não vou desapontá-los. Triste que você não saiba o que é ter isso."

"Não venha com essa. Agora jogue."

"Ok. Vou começar com o GUERREIRO DA ESPADA DE CHAMA DOURADA. É sua vez agora, Kaiba."

"Certo. Colocarei em campo o TOURO GUERREIRO em modo de ataque. Vai em frente."

"Ok. Tá na hora de fazer churrasco. Guerreiro, acabe com esse touro agora."

O Guerreiro da Espada de Chama Dourada avançou com tudo pra cima do monstro, mas surpreendentemente, a espada não fez nenhum efeito.

"O-o-o que? Como? Nem um arranhão? Mas o Guerreiro da Espada tem 100 ponto à mais que esse bovino. Fez alguma trapaça, Kaiba?"

"Não foi trapaça alguma, Wheeler. O Touro Guerreiro é imune à ataques de fogo."

"Ai, não. Joey já começou errado." Tristan bateu a mão na cabeça de frustração.

"Bem que Yugi falou pra ele não pensar em só atacar." Replicou Bakura.

"Ok, então. Sou eu que jogo." Kaiba disse olhando satisfeito pra sua mão. "Vou jogar POLIMERIZAÇÃO pra combinar o Touro com o CAVALEIRO MÍSTICO e criar...O CAVALEIRO FURIOSO. Acabe com o Guerreiro agora. MACHADO DE FÚRIA." E no mesmo instante, o novo monstro cortou o guerreiro, desintegrando-o e dando a Joey um prejuízo de 200 pontos.

"Nossa. Essa doeu." Disse Joey se recuperando do choque.

"Já está apavorado, Wheeler? Não deveria voltar pra sua casinha como um bom cãozinho?"

"Joey. Não deixa ele te provocar. Aguenta firme e fique mais atento."

_"Yugi tá certo. Se continuar agindo como um desmiolado e deixar o Kaiba me provocar, vou perder na certa. Tenho que confiar nos meus cards. No coração dos cards."_

Joey sacou mais um card e mostrou-se bem contente.

"Certo, Kaiba. Vamos tratar de seguir com isso. Ativo o POTE DA GANÂNCIA e saco mais 2 cards." Joey de novo mostrou-se confiante com o que tinha tirado.

"Agora adiciono 3 cards no campo e coloco GAROOZIS também. Fim de jogada."

"Ha, ha, ha, ha. Seu tolo. Acabou de cometer um grave erro. Colocar seu monstro no ataque só te deixa vulnerável ao meu Cavaleiro."

"Essa não. O Joey vacilou de novo." "Procura ficar calmo, Tristan."

"Como 'ficar calmo', Yugi? O Joey está pra ser aniquilado por não prestar atenção." "Ou talvez...ele tenha prestado." Yugi disse tranquilamente.

"Prepare-se pra sofrer, Wheeler. Jamais devia te me desafiado. Cavaleiro Furioso, reduza essa lagartixa à zero."

O monstro fusionado correu irado pra cima de Garoozis, com seu machado em punho. Tristan, Tea e Bakura nem quiseram olhar. Joey só ficava parado como se espera-se tal ação.

Com apenas um metro de diferença, inexplicavelmente o Cavaleiro sumiu num passe de mágica. A grupo viu sem saber o que dizer. Kaiba ficou assustado.

"M-mas o que aconteceu? O que houve com meu Cavaleiro?" "Ah, só foi pro abate. Olha direito." E observando melhor o campo de batalha, Seto Kaiba ficou chocado ao ver seu monstro caído dentro de um buraco com espinhos.

"Eu te peguei, idiota. ABISMO DE ESPINHOS." Joey gritou triunfante, apresentando o card armadilha em sua mão.

"Eu não posso crer. Tinha uma armadilha preparada?" "É obvio, sabichão. Sendo que não ia dar pra atacar diretamente com os monstros que tenho em mão, achei melhor te instigar a me enfrentar...e caiu como um patinho. Ha, ha, ha, ha. Quem é o otário agora?"

"Hunf. Foi só um golpe de sorte. O próximo ataque vai te pegar de jeito."

"Devo dizer que o Joey surpreendeu agora. Deixando o Garoozis no ataque de propósito fez o Kaiba se descuidar e perder seu monstro." Comentou Bakura com admiração.

"E além disso, Bakura, o efeito do Abismo causou em Kaiba uma diminuição de 500 pontos de vida, já que essa armadilha deduz 1/4 do ataque do monstro nos pontos de vida." Yugi disse satisfeito. "Se Joey prosseguir assim, vai ganhar."

"Tá legal. Sou eu de novo. Primeiro Garoozis passa pra defesa e coloco outro card no campo. Fim de jogada. Vai você agora."

"Está bem, Wheeler. Aproveite seu momento de triunfo enquanto pode." Kaiba sacou outro card do baralho.

_"Hmmm. O Wheeler está se saindo um bom duelista, mas não perde por esperar. Preciso terminar logo essa partida, e este ferozão aqui vai me garantir a vitória."_

"Vejamos, Wheeler, como se sai contra isto. Apresentando...O DRAGÃO BRANCO DE OLHOS AZUIS." E a imensa fera emergiu rugindo furiosa. Até Joey sentiu um certo calafrio.

"Hora de mostrar quem é o verdadeiro duelista. Olhos Azuis, destrua o Garoozis. EXPLOSÃO DE LUZ BRANCA." E uma rajada de luz poderosa foi emanada da bocarra do dragão, desintegrando o monstro de joey. Tanto brilho ofuscou a visão de todos os presentes.

"Nossa. Não importa quantas vezes presencie esse ataque, ainda fico abismada." Falou Tea, esfregando os olhos.

"Mas como será que Joey vai se virar agora? Com esse dragão no campo, nem imagino como ele vai proceder."

"Confie nele, Tristan. Joey está indo bem até agora e sei que pensará em algo."

_"Não pensei que Kaiba iria jogar esse dragão agora. Ou ele tá querendo me intimidar ou está ficando desesperado. Contudo, não posso vacilar. Preciso vencê-lo."_

"E então, Wheeler? Já está tremendo de medo como o cachorrinho com o rabo entre as pernas que é?"

"Vai falando o que quiser, mauricinho. Precisará mais que um lustre gigante pra me deter."

"'Lustre gigante'? Como se atreve a insultar meu precioso dragão? Agora sua derrota vai ser mais sofrida."

"Só se eu perder, o que não tenciono conseguir. Agora veja e trema." Joey fez mais uma rápida jogada no campo. "Apresento minha mais terrível máquina de destruição: o DRAGÃO NEGRO DE OLHOS VERMELHOS." E o gigantesco dragão negro surgiu em toda sua glória, encarando o dragão branco frente-a-frente.

"Nem imagino como obteve este card, mas meu dragão é muito mais forte. Num só ataque vou reduzi-lo a pó."

"Mas terá que esperar ser sua vez. Agora, vou equipá-lo com o CAPACETE DE DRAGÃO, aumentando sua defesa em 1000 pontos, deixando-o com 3000 pra se defender e ataco seu dragão com a ADAGA DOS CONDENADOS." Uma imensa adaga com desenhos de caveiras apareceu no campo e atingiu em cheio o Olhos Azuis, mas sem lhe causar dano aparente. "Pronto. Fim de jogada."

"De novo fez uma bobagem. Com 3000 de defesa ele poderia resistir, mas esqueceu de pô-lo na defensiva, seu tonto."

"Ih. Fiz de novo?" Joey fez uma cara abobalhada.

"E se pensa que aquele seu ridículo card mágico vai impedir meu dragão de atacar, se enganou. Vamos, Olhos Azuis. EXPLOSÃO DE LUZ BRANCA."

O dragão disparou outro lance de luz poderosa contra o Dragão Negro. "Ativar card virado pra baixo." Mas o aviso de Joey foi abafado pelo disparo em cheio contra o Olhos Vermelhos, deixando o campo esfumaçado pelo impacto.

"Está vencido, Wheeler. Seu monstro mais forte é história agora." Mas a alegria de Kaiba logo sumiu, pois tão logo todos puderam enxergar, lá se encontrava o Olhos Vermelhos intacto, como se não tivesse levado nada.

"Não. É impossível. Não havia como ele sobreviver." Kaiba quase gritou de tão chocado. Até Yugi e companhia não conseguiam crer. Só Joey pareceu calmo nessa hora.

"Bem quis você se achar melhor que eu, Kaiba, mas se deu mal. Se fosse esperto, teria visto o card que baixei."

Kaiba observou o painel à frente e notou que estava ativado a ESPADA E ESCUDO. Seu pânico não se ocultava.

"Essa não. Você ativou esse card na hora que meu dragão atacou, trocando assim os pontos de ataque e defesa de ambos os monstros."

"Ora, ora. Deem um prêmio ao garoto por tamanha esperteza. Isso mesmo. Seu dragão ficou com 2500 de ataque e 3000 de defesa, ao passo que o meu conseguiu 3000 de ataque e 2400 de defesa, graças ao Capacete de Dragão. Toma essa, bobalhão." Joey apontou zombeteiramente pro rival.

"Grande lance, Joey. Pegou o Kaiba de jeito." Tristan vibrou com entusiasmado.

"E não foi só isso. Devido a essa manobra, Kaiba sofreu mais 500 pontos de dano nos pontos de vida."

"Verdade, Bakura, pois como o Olhos Azuis só tinha 2500 pra atacar e o Olhos Vermelhos, 3000, o prejuízo foi esse mesmo."

"Uau, Yugi. O Joey parece que vai vencer." Tea pulava entusiasmada.

"E antes de este turno termine," Falou Joey determinado. "Olhos Vermelhos, fulmine este imenso bibelô. ATAQUE CHAMA DO INFERNO." Na hora, o dragão de Joey atirou uma enorme labareda vermelha, reduzindo o imenso dragão luminoso a nada. Kaiba mal acreditava na situação.

"Não posso acreditar. Destruiu meu monstro mais poderoso. Como você...?"

"Já disse, Kaiba. Tenho meus amigos e também uma razão muito forte pra vencer este torneio. Talvez eu conte no fim do duelo. Agora vamos prosseguir." Joey cerrou o punho determinado.

"Se é o que quer...vamos em frente." Kaiba pegou mais um card e sorriu sinistramente. "Hora de encerrar essa disputa. Convoco meu segundo Dragão Branco de Olhos Azuis." Mas quando o dragão foi posto no mostrador, sem explicação sequer ele sumiu, com um aviso no disco de duelo indicando erro.

"O que? Erro? Não compreendo." "Ai, ai, Será que preciso te pôr a par de tudo? Esqueceu da Adaga dos Condenados?" Joey disse, fingindo decepção.

"Mas o que tem a ver...? Droga, eu esqueci desse efeito." Kaiba expressou-se bem nervoso.

"Dá licença, mas acho que meio que boiei nisso. Que que houve?" Tea olhava confusa. Bakura lhe explicou.

"Simples, Tea. O card Adaga dos Condenados é um card mágico de restrição. Quando um monstro é atingido por ele, se houver outros monstros com o mesmo nome no baralho, não poderão ser convocados por seu jogador até o fim da partida, nem mesmo ressuscitados. E sendo que Kaiba tem 3 destes no baralho dele, os outros dois não poderão dar as caras."

"O que explica o por quê do segundo dragão não ter surgido quando Kaiba o chamou."

"Muito bem, Joey. Virou a mesa conta o Kaiba. Não para agora."

_"Não dá pra acreditar. Ele não apenas está jogando como um profissional, mas também derrotou meus monstros mais fortes com meu próprio equipamento e agora não tenho nada no meu baralho capaz de se debater nesse dragão._"

"Ei, Kaiba. Está suando de calor ou pavor? Pensou que ia encarar um cachorrinho, mas acabou mexendo com um pitbull e do mais bravos."

"Não cante vitória ainda, Wheeler. Não enquanto meu baralho puder me fornecer mais monstros e possibilidades." E Kaiba introduziu seu IMPERADOR CRUEL no campo em defesa. O Olhos Vermelhos o fulminou num instante.

"Ponha todos os monstros em defesa que quiser, seu verme rastejante na cama. Uma hora não vai ter mais lenha pra queimar. Entendeu a indireta?"

"Suas piadas não vão mudar nada. Ainda não estou derrotado. PERSEGUIDOR na defesa." E o monstro de nome Perseguidor se ergueu pra defender seu jogador, mas acabou destruído também.

"Gente. Estou sentindo que o Kaiba está numa enrascada."

"Verdade, Tristan, mas o Joey não deve descuidar. JOEY." Chamou Yugi de onde estava. "Você pode ganhar, mas não subestime o Kaiba. Ele pode ter mais algum truque na manga."

"Fica frio, Yugi. Estou bem concentrado, mas meu rival não parece fazer a mesma coisa."

Seto Kaiba olhava aflito pros cards que sacava, buscando um modo de vencer. Foi quando seu olhar mudou pra uma possível esperança.

"Esta será minha última cartada, e a mais desesperada. Jogo SAGI O PALHAÇO DAS TREVAS no campo e um card pra baixo. Só isso." E o monstro com cara de palhaço flutuava em posição defensiva.

"Vejam só. Depois de tudo, apenas lhe resta este refugo de circo. Tá na hora de terminar com isso."

_"Vamos, Wheeler, me ataque. Tão logo o faça, terei mais chance de ganhar, pois meu card VÍRUS DE INFECÇÃO vai destruir seu dragão e qualquer monstro com mais de 1500 de ataque. Não perde por esperar."_

_"Eu poderia atacar agora, mas está parecendo fácil demais. Sério que Kaiba está a 500 pontos de perder e eu sofri bem pouco dano. Se o Palhaço das Trevas_ _estivesse no ataque..."_ Joey olhou pra sua mão e ponderou. "Não vou atacar. Encerro minha jogada."

_"Como? Ele teve uma chance de atacar e não o fez? O que ele tem na cabeça? Será que descobriu meu plano?"_

"Acho que Joey fez uma excelente manobra agora." Comentou Yugi. "Na certa ele percebeu algo de errado no card virado e preferiu esperar."

"Quem diria que ele sabia usar a cabeça. Acho que ele é mais inteligente do que achávamos."

Kaiba sacou outro card, mas não gesticulou pra atacar.

_"Droga. Não posso colocar outro monstro em campo enquanto Sagi estiver lá. Só projetei os discos pra um monstro por jogada. Vou precisar melhorar o modelo."_

"Bem, lá vou eu de novo." Joey pegou mais um card do baralho e olhou confiante. "Creio que é hora de parar de enrolar. Vou tratar de atacar."

"Verdade. Então vá logo. Talvez seja a última jogada." _"Ao menos pra você será."_ A expressão de Kaiba não escondia nada seu real objetivo.

"Tá legal. Eu vou atacar...mas primeiro vou usar meu BLOQUEIO DE DEFESA pra colocar seu palhacinho no ataque, pois não vou destruir um monstro sem antes te causar um bom dano." E o Palhaço mudou pra forma de ataque, apavorando seu jogador.

_"Essa não. O ataque do Dragão Negro é de 2400 e de Sagi é de_ _apenas 600. Se ele for atingido...Que droga. Tinha certeza de que ele iria atacar assim mesmo e não pus nada em campo. Foi o erro mais estúpido que cometi."_

"Certo, hora de ver o circo pegar fogo. Olhos Vermelhos, faça um hambúrguer de palhaço bem grelhado pra mim. ATAQUE CHAMA DO INFERNO."

E o enorme dragão sombrio chumaçou o monstro em forma de palhaço, e consequentemente zerando os pontos de vida restantes de Kaiba, jogando-o ao chão.

"EEEHHH. EU GANHEI. GANHEI." Joey berrava e dançava alegremente em comemoração. Yugi e o resto do grupo correu pra junto dele.

"Grande luta, Joey. Fez bem bonito." Falou Tristan lhe colocando a mão no ombro.

"É isso aí. Jogou como profissional." Citou Bakura.

"Mostrou ser um grande duelista, Joey."

"Tea está certa, Joey. Ficou focado na partida e soube pensar pra jogar." Yugi disse com um sorriso.

"Foi porque vocês me apoiaram, amigos. Acreditaram em mim e me deram a confiança e segurança pra conseguir." E Joey se virou na direção de Kaiba, sentado no chão ainda se recuperando. Joey lhe estendeu a mão.

"Deixe disso. Não preciso que me ajude a levantar."

"Não. Quero cumprimentá-lo, Kaiba. Lutou bravamente e com determinação. É isso que fazem os verdadeiros duelistas, campeões ou não."

Kaiba não sabia o que pensar. Mesmo com tudo que lhe fizera, como insultá-lo e colocá-lo pra baixo, mostrava um espírito de esportividade. Por mais esquisito que pudesse soar, aceitou cumprimentá-lo.

"Devo dizer que foi um páreo duro, Kaiba. Achei que iria me vencer, mas pude dar a volta por cima."

"Me poupe, Wheeler. Só me derrotou por pura sorte...e porque fui descuidado." Kaiba disse meio sem jeito.

"Qualé, cara. Não tem que encarar isso como o fim do mundo. E preciso dizer que esses discos de duelos são super radicais. Serão a onda do futuro, e posso apostar o dinheiro que ganharei pra cirurgia da minha irmã."

"Cirurgia...da sua irmã?" Nisso Kaiba pareceu um pouco mais interessado e seu semblante, menos duro.

"Exato. Assim como Yugi está aqui pra resgatar o avô dele, estou aqui porque minha irmã tem que fazer uma operação nos olhos pra impedir a cegueira total dela."

"E por isso...quer ganhar os 3 milhões do prêmio?" "Acertou. Esse dinheiro vai pagar a cirurgia dela. Mais que minha irmã, ela é minha amiga mais querida. Nem sei se entende tal coisa."

"Sinceramente...entendo. Meu irmão Mokuba é também meu melhor e único amigo. Temos cuidado um do outro desde do tempo do orfanato. Mas não quer dizer que porque eu te entendo que iremos ser amigos."

"Mas deveria abrir sua mente e coração nesse sentido, Kaiba." Citou Yugi. "Pode ser que tenha tido pessoas que tenham te decepcionado, mas há aquelas pra quem pode dar uma chance...desde que você se dê essa oportunidade."

Kaiba pareceu bem pensativo, mas no lugar de responder, apenas pegou seus discos e partiu, porém antes de ir, deu uma última vista pro grupo, em especial pra Yugi e Joey.

"Joey, você jogou com determinação e valentia. Me derrotou hoje, mas um dia pedirei a revanche. Até lá, continue treinando e superando os obstáculos. E boa sorte em ganhar o dinheiro pra sua irmã. Você não é cachorrinho nenhum, e nunca deixem dizer o contrário. Já você, Yugi..." "Sim, Kaiba?"

"Sobre esse negócio de amizade...não tenho muita certeza de poder crer nisso, mas pensarei seriamente no assunto. Boa sorte em salvar seu avô." E dizendo isso, Kaiba foi embora noite adentro.

"Acho que talvez tudo isso tenha tido certo efeito nele."

"Pensa de fato nisso, Tea?"

"Sim, Joey. Ele até te chamou pelo primeiro nome. Se isso não for um efeito de mudança, não sei o que pode ser."

"Creio que poderemos ver mais mudanças nele no futuro. Mas agora temos uma missão pra completar."

"Sim, Yugi. Precisamos salvar seu avô e minha irmã. Vamos então, amigos." E o quinteto obstinado foi em frente com o torneio e os adversários em seu caminho.

Fim

* * *

**Nunca aprovei a facilidade de como Seto venceu Joey da primeira vez que se enfrentaram. Se ainda Joey tivesse duelado com mais afinco, até daria um confronto mais decente, e sem aquele lance de choradeira dele por perder.**

**Vários dos cards acima são de minha autoria. Claro que, caso os fabricantes de Yu-gi-oh leiam este FF, pode ser que se sintam inspirados a criá-los. **


	2. Round 2

**Parte 2: Round 2**

* * *

"Enfim derrotei Yugi. Agora posso entrar no castelo e salv..."

"KAIBA. SEU TRAPACEIRO." E tão rápido quanto o grito, um soco de Joey foi bem aplicado no rosto de Seto Kaiba, lançando-o pra trás.

"Wheeler. O que acha que está fazendo?" "O que parece, seu ladrão." Joey agarrou os braços de Kaiba, puxando-os pras suas costas. "Não vou deixar que entre fácil aí." Kaiba com toda força subjugou Joey e o empurrou.

"Eu não tenho tempo pra lidar com cachorrinhos. Volte pra sua casinha pois eu tenho mais o que fazer."

"Mesmo? E como espera entrar sem suas estrelas?" Joey sorriu com malicia.

"Do que está falando? Não vê minhas estrelas bem aqui..." Mas quando o duelista castanho olhou pra sua mão, notou apavorado que sua luva de estrelas sumiu.

"Minha luva. Onde está?" "Está falando...disto?" Joey ergueu a luva com alegria,

"Ora, seu maldito. Me dê isso." "Claro que dou...se puder pegar." E virando-se bem depressa, Joey jogou com força a luva de estrelas na direção do abismo rente ao castelo.

"NÃÃÃÃÃOO." Kaiba gritou desesperado, correndo pro muro, só podendo ver a luva cair em meio à floresta.

"Por que você fez isso?" "E ainda pergunta? Depois da trapaça que fez com Yugi, você não tem direito algum de ganhar." Pausa. "Primeiro tomou o Dragão Branco de Olhos Azuis do avô dele e só por capricho o rasgou; e agora armou essa manobra pro Yugi perder porque sabia que ele não arriscaria a vida de ninguém, nem mesmo a sua."

"Sinceramente nem eu sei por que eu rasguei o Dragão Branco. Eu o queria pra completar meu grupo de dragões e não destruí-lo. Mas eu, em todo caso, tinha que vencer, pois não poderia entrar no castelo de outro modo e agora por sua culpa, não poderei fazê-lo. Vai pagar por isso."

"Se quer entrar, vai ter que ser por cima do meu cadáver, mas posso te fazer uma oferta." Joey expôs sua luva de estrelas. "Te desafio pra um duelo. Se me vencer, te darei minha luva."

"Que perda de tempo. Esqueceu do que te fiz da última vez?" Kaiba falou com desdem. "Seria menos doloroso pra seu ego me dar a luva agora."

"Só a terá se me vencer. E se eu ganhar, você me dará um dos seus Dragões Brancos."

"Está brincando? Por que eu daria meu precioso Dragão Branco de Olhos Azuis pra um fracote como você?"

"Porque é sua única chance de poder entrar, mas se não tem tanta vontade assim," Joey tirou a luva. "eu posso me desfazer dela agora e ninguém entra, e eu não vou hesitar em fazê-lo se for pra te impedir." O duelista loiro começou a balançar a luva sobre o abismo. Kaiba ficou surpreso com tal gesto.

"Está blefando. Não faria isso." Mas Joey foi aos poucos soltando a luva, cada vez mais perto de cair. Até os amigos de Joey mostraram preocupação, exceto Yugi ainda abalado pela perda.

* * *

"Eu não acredito. O que o Joey tem na cabeça?" Tristan disse nervosamente.

"Ele não pode perder as estrelas. É a única oportunidade dele de duelar e conseguir o dinheiro pra operação da irmã."

"Mas ele também está determinado a deter o Kaiba, Tea." Exclamou Bakura. "E pela expressão que demostra, Joey fará de tudo, especialmente pelo que o Kaiba aprontou pro Yugi."

* * *

"Pare. Pare com essa loucura, Wheeler. Não vai se atrever a jogar essa luva." Kaiba estava quase suplicando ao passo que Joey só precisava soltar mais 2 dedos pra luva cair.

"Última chance, Kaiba. O Dragão no duelo ou a luva já era. 3, 2..."

"ESTÁ BEM. EU ACEITO." O berro de Kaiba foi o bastante pra Joey recuar e inserir a luva na mão.

"Sabia que cederia."

"Mas iremos usar meus discos de duelo, se não tiver medo de sofrer outra derrota." "Não tenho. Já sei como usar essas bugigangas. Vamos em frente."

Seto Kaiba arremessou um de seus discos pra Joey, que o armou em seu braço. Seu rico rival fez o mesmo.

"Pronto pra perder, Wheeler...de novo?" "O único que vai perder aqui é um certo riquinho metido que joga sujo e adivinha? Estou olhando pra ele, o qual vai aprender uma dura lição no fim." "Veremos quem é o riquinho metido."

"DUELO." Ambos gritaram juntos.

* * *

"Essa não. O Joey endoidou de vez. Enfrentar o Kaiba de novo?"

"Não perca as esperanças, Tristan. Talvez desta vez seja diferente...e quem sabe ajude o Yugi a sair do choque." Tea olhou bem pra seu pequeno amigo ainda catatônico.

* * *

"Vamos então." Falou Kaiba puxando seus primeiros cards. Já com confiança, posicionou seu primeiro monstro. "Coloco o TOURO GUERREIRO em modo de ataque."

"Tá legal." Joey sacou em seguida. "O GLADIADOR entra em campo e mais 3 cards virados pra baixo e encerro."

"Pelo jeito insiste em cometer o mesmo erro com meu Touro, não é? E ainda seu monstro foi deixado no ataque. Vamos, Touro Guerreiro, destrua esse gladiador fraco."

O monstro bovino avançou irado contra o Gladiador, mas antes de acertá-lo, uma corrente o prendeu, tornando impossível ele continuar.

"O que é isso? Meu Touro foi aprisionado." "Isso mesmo, Kaiba bobão. Apresentando uma grande amiga minha, a KUNAI-CORRENTE."

O Gladiador empunhava a poderosa arma-armadilha, ao passo que segurava o feroz monstro. "Hora de ir pro ataque. Gladiador, MACHADADA FATAL." E num só golpe, o Touro Guerreiro sumiu por completo. O mostrador de pontos de vida de Kaiba apontava uma redução de 400 pontos.

"Além de destruir seu patético monstro, meu guerreiro recebe 500 pontos pra atacar pela kunai virar-lhe uma arma. Toma essa." Joey apontou pro adversário.

"Ora. Teve sorte agora, mas não ficará assim. Eu garanto."

* * *

Tristan, Tea e Bakura observaram impressionados como seu amigo deu uma jogada de primeira.

"Incrível. Se não conhecesse bem o Joey, eu diria que ele estava esperando esse movimento."

"Nem parece com o que ele fez quando lutou com Kaiba na primeira vez, Tea."

"Tomara que ele continue assim, Bakura, e talvez tire o Yugi dessa." Tristan virou o rosto pra Yugi, ainda sem dizer nada.

* * *

"Ok, sou eu agora. Gladiador pra defesa e mais um card no campo virado pra baixo. É você agora e não demore."

"Certo, certo. Não me apresse." Kaiba olhou fixamente os cards na mão numa séria expressão. Viu um em especial.

_"Hmmm. O Dragão Branco está na minha mão. Poderia fulminá-lo como fiz antes, mas meu descuido com o Touro já me deu um prejuízo e não quero repeti-lo. Vejamos isto._"

"Eu convoco LA JINN no campo e uma card pra baixo. Por hora é só. Sua vez, Wheeler." Joey, vendo que o gênio tinha menos pontos de ataque, pensou em atacar.

_"Todo esse tempo e apenas colocou esse monstro? Espera. Tá na cara que o card dele pra baixo é o da Lâmpada Milenar e quer usá-la pra proteger o Gênio, mas não vai dar certo. Preciso confiar no meu baralho." _Joey deu um puxão em seu baralho e sorriu com orgulho.

"AHÁ. A sorte está me favorecendo, Kaiba. O Gladiador vai pro ataque, mas antes de tudo, uso o CADEADO MÁGICO contra sua carta virada." E na hora, o card pra baixo explodiu. Kaiba não tinha o que dizer com tal ação.

"Essa não. Minha Lâmpada foi aniquilada." "Hah. Essa não é nova pra mim. Se existe algo pra qual fico atento é como os duelista atuam. E está na hora desse esfumaçado sumir no deserto. Gladiador, destrua o La Jinn." E obedecendo a ordem de Joey, o Gladiador saltou e fincou seu machado no gênio, desintegrando-o, dando a Kaiba mais 300 pontos de dano.

"É. Mais um ponto para o time da casa." Joey socou o ar em comemoração.

* * *

"Pelo visto, esta partida está interessante." O grupo escutou uma voz bem familiar. Tea logo viu quem era: Mai Valentine.

"Você aqui, Mai? Veio pra nos aborrecer?"

"Deixa disso, Tea. Eu obtive minhas estrelas e vim pras finais. Mas eu muito me engano ou aquele enfrentando o Kaiba é o Joey?"

"Não está enganada, Mai. Joey pegou pra lutar contra o Kaiba e se ele vencer, vai ficar com o Dragão Branco de Olhos Azuis, mas se ele perder, terá que entregar sua luva de estrelas pro Kaiba."

"E o Joey aceitou tal proposta? Ou ele é valente ou é louco."

"Na verdade, foi o Joey quem desafiou Kaiba e até agora, ele está na frente. Kaiba já perdeu quase metade de seus pontos de vida e o Joey não perdeu nada." Explicou Tristan. Mai ficou abobalhada.

"Isso é sério? Aquele é de fato o Joey, e está vencendo o Kaiba no chinelo?"

"Por estranho que pareça, sim. Ou Joey acordou com muita sorte ou Kaiba está se arrependendo de tê-lo subestimado." Contou Bakura, com Yugi ainda desnorteado.

"E falando nisso, estou percebendo que Yugi está esquisito. O que deu nele?"

"Longa história, Mai. Eu conto."

* * *

_"Acho que cometi um erro ao pensar que Wheeler era um fraco e desatento, mas no nosso último duelo, eu o derrotei facilmente...ou pelo menos pensei que tivesse. E se ele...não, impossível." _

"Ei, Kaiba." Joey chamou com entusiasmo. "Pensou que ia ser moleza me depenar, mas é você que está parecendo um frango correndo sem a cabeça."

"Não venha com essa, Wheeler. Apenas porque venceu dois monstros meus sem esforço não quer dizer que vai poder me derrotar. E depois, nem entendo por que se arriscaria em perder sua única chance de entrar no castelo e desafiar Pegasus."

"Claro que não entende, porque você não tem amigos. Pode ter seu dinheiro, um vasto império financeiro e os melhores cards de Monstros de Duelo do mundo, mas sem amigos ou família isso de nada vale."

"Amigos. Estou ficando enjoado de ouvir sobre isso. Quanto a família, tenho alguém, sim. Meu irmão Mokuba, e estou aqui pra resgatá-lo." Kaiba falou com raiva. Joey deu um olhar de desatento.

"Bah. Vá contar essa pra outro. Acha que vou acreditar nisso? Sua meta é só querer acabar com o Pegasus. O Mokuba não passa de um joguete nesse seu joguinho de ganha e perde."

"Como ousa? Ele é meu irmão e nunca iria deixar que lhe fizessem qualquer mal."

"Agora vejo que é um mentiroso, Kaiba. Esqueceu quando pôs o Yugi pra aquele seu desafio ridículo e quando Mokuba perdeu na disputa de Monstros de Cápsula, você não hesitou em aplicar aquele castigo que deixaria o perdedor louco? Se não fosse Yugi, nem sei o que se daria com Mokuba."

"N-não. Aquilo foi...foi...Nem sei o que me deu pra fazer aquilo." Kaiba colocou a mão na cabeça como que confuso.

"Claro que sabe. Você é um ganancioso obcecado por fama e poder. Não hesita em fazer de tudo pra ganhar em tudo. Yugi e eu estamos nesse torneio por nossos entes queridos, mas você só quer saber de vencer e descartar qualquer um que considere inútil pra sua ambição, mesmo que esse alguém seja o Mokuba."

"CALE A BOCA." Seto Kaiba gritou a todo pulmão. "Ninguém fala assim de mim e nem questiona o amor que tenho por meu irmão. Este será seu castigo, Wheeler. Invoco o DRAGÃO BRANCO DE OLHOS AZUIS." E o majestoso dragão luminoso emergiu no campo de batalha e toda sua glória.

"Agora vai saber o que é mexer comigo. Olhos Azuis, EXPLOSÃO DE LUZ BRANCA." Um potente raio foi disparado contra o Gladiador, evaporando-o do campo. O choque foi tão maciço que todos que viam ficaram ofuscados. Até Yugi, que mal via o que ocorria, recobrou a consciência.

"O que houve? Perdi alguma coisa?"

"Yugi. Você está de volta." Tea abraçou feliz seu amigo. "Pensei que não acordaria mais."

"Bem, eu...mas o que está acontecendo? Mai, você aqui?"

"Sim, Yugi. Bem vindo de volta à realidade. Agora vê se se recompõe e assiste o duelo do Joey."

"Joey...duelando?" "Sim, e contra o Kaiba. Olha só." Bakura mostrou ao amigo o campo de luta.

* * *

"Nossa. Essa foi pesada." Joey falou se recompondo, olhando pro seu contador o declínio de 800 ponto de vida.

"Que isso te ensine a não me provocar mais, Wheeler. E seria sensato se render. Nenhum monstro que tenha bate com meus Dragões Brancos."

"Não vem cantando vitória ainda. Espere pra ver."

_"Perfeito. Ele colocou o Dragão Branco no campo. Sabia que provocá-lo ia fazer ele realizar tal jogada. Agora tenho que sacar o card certo pra juntar com este na minha mão e os outros baixados. Confio em você, coração da cartas." _E com um novo saque, Joey notou ter obtido o que queria.

"EHHHH. Veja e chore, Kaiba. Contemple o DRAGÃO NEGRO DE OLHOS VERMELHOS." O imenso dragão escuro surgiu como que levantado das profundezas, urrando tão forte que dava até medo.

"Acha mesmo que esse dragão vai te ajudar? Ele perdeu antes contra meus Olhos Azuis e vai cair de novo." Kaiba falava sem a insegurança de um minuto atrás.

"Desta vez ele vai ficar de pé. Eu o equipo com o CAPACETE DE DRAGÃO, aumentando sua defesa de 2000 pra 3000, e jogo meu card ADAGA DOS CONDENADOS contra seu dragão lustroso." E uma grande mão empunhando uma gigantesca adaga com desenhos de caveiras apareceu, atirando a adaga contra o Olhos Azuis e atingindo-o, sem dar-lhe dano aparente. "E fim de jogada."

"Fim de jogada? Deixou seu dragão exposto pro meu te destruir? Devia tê-lo posto na defesa. Daí teria uma chance. Ha, ha, ha." Joey pareceu assustado.

* * *

"Ai, não. O Joey deu uma tremenda mancada. Agora sim é fim de partida."

"Será, Mai? Será o fim?" Yugi ainda parecia meio atordoado, mas atento ao semblante de seu melhor amigo.

* * *

"Vamos acabar logo. Olhos Azuis, EXPLOSÃO DE LUZ BRANCA." "Ativar card virado agora." E em meio a ordem de Joey, o raio do dragão foi direto pro Olhos Vermelhos, ofuscando a todos com o brilho de novo.

"Acabou. Eu venci." Mas o semblante contente do jogador castanho não durou bastante, pois com a dissipação da fumaça gerada pela explosão, surgia também o Dragão Negro de Olhos Vermelhos, totalmente intacto.

"Não. Não tem como ter sobrevivido. Esse dragão devia ter sumido." "Devia, Kaiba, mas não sumiu. Tudo por causa desta gracinha aqui que joguei durante o ataque." Joey exibiu muito feliz o card ESPADA E ESCUDO. Kaiba notou o que tinha ocorrido.

"Miséria. Na hora que ataquei, ele acionou a Espada e Escudo pra trocar os pontos de ataque e defesa dos 2 dragões, e como o Olhos Vermelhos tinha 3000 de defesa que passou para o ataque, ele rebateu os 2500 que meu monstro obteve. Maldito seja." O mostrador de Kaiba acusou a perda de mais 500 pontos.

* * *

"Puxa. O Joey está jogando bem atento. Causou um tremendo prejuízo no Kaiba agora."

"Bem dito, Yugi. Ele está assim porque quer fazer o Kaiba pagar pelo que te fez."

"Por mim, Tristan?"

"Sim, Yugi. Ele sabe o quanto é importante pra você salvar seu avô e está se arriscando no tudo ou nada pra te ajudar. Sei que foi difícil o que te houve. Precisar abrir mão da vitória só pra não machucar o Kaiba, mesmo ele não merecendo, mas Yugi, não pode se dar por vencido só por uma derrota."

"Tristan..."

"O Tristan está certo, Yugi." Prosseguiu Mai, lhe olhando sério, mas com certa doçura. "Foi nobre de sua parte não querer arriscar a vida de uma pessoa, mas não pode deixar que isso vire um pretexto pra não lutar mais. Quando Panik me venceu, pensei que tinha acabado tudo, mas você quis lutar por mim e me ajudou a ficar no torneio. E agora Joey está fazendo o mesmo por você, amiguinho. Começo a entender sobre isso de amizade, Yugi, mas é porque eu quero acreditar. Você ainda acredita? Se sim, deve ter fé que Joey vai conseguir."

Yugi via como as palavras de Mai mostravam sinceridade e toques de amizade. Realmente ele pensou que mesmo tendo perdido pra não ferir Kaiba, não era motivo para desistir, especialmente com seu avô correndo perigo. Logo voltou sua atenção ao duelo.

* * *

"Bem, bem, bem. Tá na hora do seu dragão ser reciclado." Joey falou sem hesitação. "Ataque o Olhos Azuis, Olhos Vermelhos. ATAQUE CHAMA DO INFERNO."

O poderoso sopro de fogo acertou o Dragão Branco, liquidando-o completamente. Com tal efeito, Kaiba sofreu mais 500 pontos de perda, o deixando furioso.

_"Essa não. O Wheeler está sendo uma pedra no meu caminho. Liquidou meu Dragão Branco e me reduziu a apenas 300 pontos. Tenho que fazer algo."_

"Como está conseguindo, Wheeler? Na última vez que lutamos, derrotei com tanta facilidade que acabou chorando como um cão castigado e agora está me enfrentando como um profissional. Não faz sentido."

"Vou te contar um segredo, Kaiba, e tem todo o direito de ficar chocado: daquela vez, deixei que me vencesse de propósito."

"O QUÊÊÊÊ?" Todos gritaram na mesma hora.

"Está tirando uma comigo, Wheeler?"

"Não, Kaiba. Não estou."

* * *

_Flashback_

_(Cenas do confronto descritas por Joey)_

_Eu sabia que não seria fácil uma partida contra você devido a sua confiança nos seus Dragões Brancos. _

_Quando comecei, tinha uma boa mão que poderia ter usado pra ter vencer de cara, como o MAGO DO TEMPO e o Olhos Vermelhos, mas achei melhor deixar que seria uma partida fácil pro seu lado, me fazendo de desatento e cabeça quente, jogando cards a esmo e permitindo que se achasse superior a mim e dessa maneira, permitindo se descuidar quando nos enfrentássemos de novo e deu certo._

_Até quando pareceu eu ter caído no choro por ter perdido foi algo que fiz pra ser bem convincente. Já fingiu chorar, Kaiba? Acredite, não é nada fácil fingir isso. Minha vontade era de cair no riso por ver o quanto era engraçado te ver tapeado._

_Fim do flashback_

* * *

"Não dá pra acreditar. Está dizendo que fez tudo aquilo só pra me dar uma falsa impressão de segurança e desse modo, me subjugar?"

"Adivinhão, e também descobri a principal fraqueza do seu baralho."

"Fraqueza? Que fraqueza? Não existe isso no meu baralho e vou mostrar agora." Kaiba sacou mais um card e olhou satisfeito. "Prepare-se, Wheeler. Sinta o poder do meu segundo Dragão Branco de Olhos Azuis." Porém, quando jogou o card no mostrador do disco, houve uma acusação de erro.

"Erro no sistema? Mas por que isso está acontecendo?"

"Não sabe, Kaiba? Esqueceu do card da Adaga dos Condenados?" Kaiba ficou mudo por segundos e por fim, se deu conta do efeito do card de Joey.

"Que droga. Esse é um card mágico de restrição. Quando um monstro é atingido por ele, caso tenha-se outros com mesmo nome no baralho ou no cemitério, não poderão ser invocados ou trazidos de volta até o fim da partida."

"Acertou na mosca, sabichão. E com isso pude expôr seu ponto fraco: a dependência que tem do Olhos Azuis. E uma vez que não vai poder chamá-los, seu baralho está morto."

* * *

"Caramba. Isso sim é que é jogada. Parece que o Joey soube pensar bem desta vez." Yugi não escondia a alegria pelo trabalho feito pelo amigo.

"Como disse antes no duelo contra Panik, psicologia é metade da partida. Não acredito como Joey fez Kaiba comer direitinho na mão dele. Eu tiro meu chapéu pra ele." Mai mostrou-se contente e admirada.

"Manda ver, Joey. Mais um pouco e vai ganhar, mas por favor, não se descuide."

"Bela motivação, Tea." Mai respondeu despreocupada.

* * *

_"Estou às portas da derrota. Não posso usar meus Dragões Brancos e meu medidor só marca 300 pontos. Quem poderia supor que Wheeler era mais talentoso em Monstros de Duelo do que eu pensava? Fui um idiota em considerá-lo um mero amador."_

"Anda, Kaiba. Vai logo e tenta descobrir se pode dar a volta por cima, se bem que seria mais inteligente se render." O duelista loiro falou em tom provocativo. Kaiba não ocultava a frustração.

"Eu não perdi ainda, Wheeler. Não deixarei um sujeitinho qualquer se apoderar do meu precioso Olhos Azuis facilmente."

"Facilmente? Kaiba, seu orgulho e pose de superioridade foram o que te conduziram pra derrota, mais o fato de não acreditar na amizade e por isso, não ter ninguém pra te apoiar nesse momento. Aceite, não há razão pra você continuar."

"Há, sim. Meu irmão Mokuba. Eu de fato não consigo entender como pude fazer tal coisa que você disse a ele, mas ele é minha família e eu iria até o fim do mundo pra salvá-lo. Portanto, não vou permitir que nada se coloque no meu caminho. Minha vez agora." Kaiba puxou outro card e viu o que poderia ser sua chance.

"Esta será minha jogada derradeira, Wheeler. Se conseguir aniquilar meu último monstro sem sofrer dano algum, reconhecerei minha derrota. Ponho um card pra baixo e invoco SAGI O PALHAÇO DAS TREVAS em modo defensivo."

O esquisito palhaço com sua cara de malvado apareceu flutuando no campo. Joey mal cria no que via.

"Essa é sua jogada? Um palhacinho na defesa com um card? Tá de brinca, não?"

"Não, não estou. Está com medo de um mero palhaço, Wheeler? Logo você que está com o monstro mais forte no campo? Me ataque de uma vez e vença. Mostre ser um duelista de verdade. Não quer meu Dragão Branco? Venha pegá-lo."

* * *

O grupo via o que se dava na disputa. Joey parecia apreensivo sobre o que faria. Yugi era quem mais mostrava nervosismo.

"Essa não. Joey está caindo na mesma cilada que eu caí. Aposto o que for que o card virado é o VÍRUS DE INFECÇÃO."

"Isso significa...?" "Sim, Tristan. Se Joey atacar, será o fim. Tenho que avisá-lo."

"Espera aí, Yugi." Mai o segurou.

"Esperar o que? Mai, o Joey vai cair numa armadilha que o fará ter um baita prejuízo. Ele tem que saber."

"Entendo o quer fazer, Tea, e acredite, achou louvável suas intenções, mas este duelo é dele e se o ajudar agora, ele não conseguirá ser um duelista real." Yugi e Tea achavam que Mai estava mal-intencionada, porém nada em sua faceta demonstrava tal ação.

"Mai..."

"E do jeito que ele está concentrado, sei que vai arrumar uma saída. Se acreditam na amizade de vocês, devem confiar que Joey poderá ganhar." Mai os encarou com um leve sorriso e uma piscada.

* * *

_"Estou com a maior vontade de queimar esse palhaço, mas não consigo tirar a cisma tanto do card virado quanto na expressão do rosto de Kaiba. Ele disse ser 'uma jogada derradeira', mas nada indica desespero ou pânico da parte dele. Este card só pode ser uma coisa, e há apenas uma maneira de ter certeza."_

"Ande, Wheeler. Vai atacar ou não? Estou esperando a lição que me prometeu."

"E vou mesmo," Joey puxou outro card. "mas não antes de comprovar uma teoria minha, e será este card mágico que vai ajudar. FOCO DA LUZ E DA SOMBRA."

"Foco da Luz e da Sombra? Mas o que isso faz?" "Já verá." E num instante, uma luz caiu sobre Sagi, realizando uma metamorfose completa nele e da qual, ele reapareceu como um ser do elemento Luz.

"Mas o que aconteceu com Sagi? Ele ficou diferente."

"E ficou mesmo, pois o Foco da Luz e da Sombra é um card que muda um monstro de Trevas para Luz e vice-versa. Simplesmente ajudei seu pobre monstro a ver a luz, e agora veremos se minha teoria sobre o seu card virado está correta. Olhos Vermelhos, incinere esse palhaço, pois tô a fim de ver o circo pegar fogo. ATAQUE CHAMA DO INFERNO." E uma baforada poderosa do Dragão Negro derreteu o ex-Palhaço das Trevas, sem sequer ativar o card virado.

"Não. Não pode. Ele acabou com minha estratégia de infecção."

"AHÁ. Sabia que era esse seu card. Por isso usei o Foco da Luz e da Sombra no Sagi, pois essa armadilha só dá certo com monstros de Trevas com menos de 1000 pontos. Acertei?" Kaiba nem respondeu. Olhando pro seu disco de duelo e o marcador com apenas 300 pontos, não havia mais o que pudesse fazer. Em vista disso, desligou seu disco de duelos, tirou um card do baralho e o estendeu para Joey.

"Aqui, Joey. Você venceu. Pegue." Era o Dragão Branco de Olhos Azuis que Kaiba oferecia. Joey pareceu um pouco hesitante mas no final, apanhou o card, admirando-o por instantes.

"Kaiba. Você..."

"Não precisa dizer nada. Eu sempre honro meus desafios e acordos. Você me derrotou justamente e portanto, mereceu o Dragão Branco."

"Ah tá, obrigado." Joey ficou silencioso por um instante. "Escuta, Kaiba. Sei que não leva à sério isso de ter amigos e tal, mas percebo que dá devido valor sobre família. Entendo perfeitamente porque do mesmo jeito que luta pelo Mokuba, eu também luto pela minha irmã Serenity, e vencer este torneio é essencial pela vida dela." Kaiba olhou pra seu rival, porém de um modo mais leve.

"Sua irmã? Está duelando por ela?"

"Sim. Ela sofre de uma doença que a está cegando aos poucos. Tenho que ganhar os 3 milhões do prêmio para a cirurgia que a salvará."

"Bem, eu não sabia disso. Percebo que talvez estivesse errado em considerá-lo apenas um cabeça quente e um cachorrinho. Você é um grande duelista e dos mais espertos. Não espere que irei acatar logo de cara essa ideia de amigos e tal, mas...sobre isso, farei um esforço. Só lamento não poder salvar meu irmão Mokuba das garras do Pegasus."

"Deixe isso conosco, Kaiba." Yugi e companhia se aproximaram dos dois duelistas. "Apesar do que nos fez passar, especialmente comigo, prometemos que venceremos Pegasus e salvaremos Mokuba."

"Verdade, Yugi? Mas eu joguei sujo com você."

"Mesmo assim, você queria salvar seu irmão, como eu quero salvar meu avô. Pode confiar que o resgataremos."

"Já que não vou poder entrar no castelo," Seto ofereceu os discos de duelos. "levem isto. Sei que darão utilidade pra eles."

"Tudo bem, Kaiba. Vai nos ajudar bastante. Hora de irmos."

"Boa sorte a todos, e Joey..."

"Sim, Kaiba?"

"Cuide do Dragão Branco, pois uma hora quero desafiá-lo pelo direito de tê-lo de volta."

"Certo, Kaiba, mas espero que procure não depender tanto dele pra tudo."

"Vou me esforçar nesse ponto. Até lá, não o perca pra ninguém." Joey concordou e foi com seus amigos.

"Joey, você foi incrível. Não imaginei que chegaria tão longe."

"Tea está certa, cara. Confesso que fiquei preocupado em vários instantes."

"'Vários instantes', Tristan? Ficou com os nervos à flor da pele o duelo inteiro."

"Ei, Bakura. Não foi tanto assim. Bem, talvez um pouquinho."

"Eu mal pude crer como duelou, Joey. Sinceramente, conquistou meu respeito. Isto é pra você." Mai deu um beijo no rosto de Joey, deixando-o meio vermelho. Mai o achou uma graça por ter um lado sensível.

"Eu o parabenizo, Joey. Lutou com garra, coragem e esperteza. E preciso te agradecer, pois me ajudou a lembrar do que está em jogo."

"Está certo, Yugi." Joey cumprimentou seu amigo. "Agora vamos em frente e entrar no castelo."

"Mas há um problema: não tenho estrelas suficientes pra poder entrar." "Se esse é o caso..." Joey ia tirar a luva, mas Yugi o deteve.

"Não, Joey. Precisa delas pra entrar. Não posso tirar sua chance de participar da final."

"Quem sabe eu possa dar um jeito nisso." Exclamou Mai com algumas estrelas em sua mão...

* * *

**Fim **

**Para quem acompanha o anime, existe um certo conceito de verdade sobre Kaiba depender demais do Dragão Branco. Quando as coisas estão pretas, ele logo apela pra mais de um dragão.**

**O modo como Kaiba jogou sujo contra Yugi no castelo de Pegasus merecia algo como que descrevi. No que diz respeito a Joey, ele com certeza seria o adversário mais indicado.**

**O ponto onde Joey fala do confronto de Yugi contra Mokuba no jogo de Monstros de Cápsula foi tirado do mangá, e foi uma pena ele não ter sido incluso no anime.**


	3. Round 3

**Parte 3: Round 3**

* * *

Joey e Kaiba se posicionaram para o seu combate derradeiro.

"Já está pronto para tomar uma surra, Wheeler?"

"Veremos quem vai tomar uma surra, riquinho metido."

_"Melhor não me descuidar. Devo me lembrar do que Yugi disse antes de vir."_

* * *

_Flashback_

_"Joey. Entendendo sua ansiedade de querer enfrentar Kaiba, mas preciso pedir que não o subestime."_

_"Sei o quer dizer com isso, amigão. Ele é um irritante, mas também é um duelista durão. Sei que preciso tomar cuidado."_

_"De todo jeito, lembre-se de que às vezes quando o adversário parecer em desvantagem, ele pode estar na maior vantagem. E procure se lembrar das jogadas que o Kaiba já fez e do que pode ser capaz com os cards que tem. Boa sorte na disputa. "_

_"Valeu, Yugi. Vou me concentrar no duelo e ficar atento a ele. Eu prometo."_

_Fim do flashback_

* * *

_"Da última vez ele me varreu no chão. Não posso me dar ao luxo de vacilar."_

"Está pronto, Kaiba?" "Estou sim, Wheeler. Venha pra sua perdição. "

"DUELO".

"Melhor que saiba onde entrou, Wheeler. Vou colocar o PODEROSO RYU-KISHIN no modo de ataque e dois cards para baixo. Ataque se tiver coragem."

"Certo. Lá vou eu." Joey olhou pra sua mão. "GEARFRIED, O CAVALEIRO DE FERRO no campo em modo de ataque e dois cards no campo." Pausa pra reflexão.

_"Eu poderia terminar com esse fracote demônio agora, mas está parecendo mais fácil. Yugi me alertou sobre quando alguém parecer em desvantagem."_

* * *

Yugi: _"Lembre-se às vezes quando o adversário parecer em desvantagem, na verdade ele pode estar em maior vantagem."_

* * *

_"Tenho que descobrir o que o Kaiba está aprontando. Este card pode me dar uma pista."_

"Eu jogo o card mágico ESPIÃO NOVATO pra ver um dos cards virados pra baixo. Agora, mostra aí seu card da direita."

"Como queira, Wheeler. Apresento meu card de ENCOLHIMENTO."

"Sei. O card que corta pela metade o poder de ataque de um monstro. Só tem 2 razões pra usar ele. Ou pra diminuir meu ataque caso eu avançasse, o que é mais lógico, ou reduzir o do seu monstro, o que só faria se estivesse aprontando algo."

"Você é bem observador, mas agora vai decidir se ataca ou não?"

"Não. Encerro meu turno. Sua vez."

_"Hmmm. Eu estava certo de que ele atacaria sem hesitar. Talvez ele tenha ficado mais esperto do que da última vez, mas isso não vai salvá-lo."_ Kaiba olhou pensativo pra sua mão. _"Se ele não vai avançar, eu irei. Afinal, eu duvido que ele tenha se preparado pra um confronto direto."_

"Eu convoco O JUIZ em campo e faço ele atacar seu Cavaleiro de Ferro. Vai, Juiz. Mande esse cavaleiro pro ferro-velho." E o terrível monstro avançou com fúria contra Gearfried, porém faltando só um passo pra acertá-lo, o Juiz sumiu à vista de todos. Até Kaiba se assustou.

"Ei. O que aconteceu ao meu Juiz? Ele devia ter pulverizado seu cavaleiro."

"É, deveria, mas ele foi pra buraco, ou melhor, buraco de espinhos." Joey revelou um de seus cards, que era o ABISMO DE ESPINHOS.

"Mas que maldição. Tinha uma armadilha pronta."

"Tá na cara, Kaiba. Pensou que ia ficar esperando de braços cruzados você aniquilar um monstro meu de graça? NEM A PAU, SORRISAL."

Kaiba olhou seu mostrador de pontos de vida e ficou irado com a baixa de 550 pontos, uma vez que o Abismo de Espinhos tira pontos de vida equivalente a 1/4 do ataque do monstro destruído.

"Uma jogada de sorte, só, mas garanto que não vai se repetir."

"Bem, bem. Onde estávamos? Ah, sim. Tenho que tirar esse seu monstro besta do campo e pra isso, preciso remover esse seu card bobo e pra tanto, vou chamar este meu amigo." Joey exibiu contente seu novo card pra Kaiba. "Sacrifico meu Cavaleiro de Ferro pra chamar em campo meu novo artilheiro: JINZO, O ELETROCUTOR PSÍQUICO."

Na hora, Gearfried sumiu e Jinzo entrou em seu lugar. Ao mesmo tempo, os olhos do novo monstro faiscaram e explodiram o card de Kaiba, reduzindo-o a cinzas.

"Ahhh. Meu card de Vírus...foi aniquilado."

"AHÁ. Eu sabia que era essa porcaria de vírus que usou contra o Yugi da última vez e que te ferrou quando Pegasus o enfrentou. E agora que o caminha está livre, Jinzo, aniquile o Ryu-Kishin com CHOQUE DE ENERGIA CIBERNÉTICA." E um disparo de uma esfera das mãos do Jinzo desintegrou o Ryu-Kishin. Kaiba se viu atordoado pelo ataque realizado.

"Muito boa jogada, Wheeler, mas não se acostume. Estou só aquecendo."

"Se aquecendo ou queimando, vou jogar um balde de água em você. Vou colocar mais 2 cards no campo e encerro. Ah, e esteja avisado, nenhuma armadilha irá funcionar com Jinzo presente."

Kaiba procurou não mostrar, mas começou a se preocupar com o desempenho de Joey. Na mão viu que tinha o Dragão Branco de Olhos Azuis, mas necessitava de tempo pra poder chamá-lo. Ao puxar um card, seu semblante sério mudou pra um leve sorriso.

"Ok, Wheeler. Hora de mostrar o que posso fazer quando jogo sério. Primeiro vou invocar o DEMÔNIO GLADIADOR em modo de ataque e mais um card. Como não posso atacar, eu termino."

"Tá certo. Se for só isso, hora de exterminar. Jinzo, liquide o Demônio agora." Jinzo posicionou sua esfera e disparou, mas ela sumiu antes de atingir o alvo. "O que? O que houve?"

"Eu bem que sabia que ia me atacar caso eu parecesse desatento. Por isso usei minha NEGATIVAÇÃO DE ATAQUE pra deter seu disparo e proteger meu Gladiador."

"Tá, mas e daí? Seu Gladiador é fraco demais pra enfrentar o Jinzo."

"Nisso tem razão, Wheeler. É por isso que vou chamar meu peso-pesado pra ringue." Kaiba baixou outro monstro. "Colocarei SAGI, O PALHAÇO DAS TREVAS no campo."

"Que medo. Um ridículo palhaço magriça. Está esquecendo que não vai poder usar de novo seu card de Infecção?" Joey disse expressando tédio.

"Claro que sei, mas necessito dele e do Demônio Gladiador pra uma nova convocação. E agora sacrifico os meus dois monstros pra chamar...O DRAGÃO BRANCO DE OLHOS AZUIS." E eis que o monumental dragão surge com seu ensurdecedor rugido.

"Sinto dizer, Wheeler, mas diga adeus aos seu Jinzo. Olhos Azuis, elimine o Jinzo agora. EXPLOSÃO DE LUZ BRANCA." E com um ataque apenas, o destruidor de armadilha foi evaporado. Joey pareceu bem atordoado conforme diz seu rosto.

"Que droga. O Jinzo foi varrido. E perdi 400 pontos de vida." Joey viu a contagem de seu marcador.

"Foi tolice sua me desafiar. Mesmo sem o card de Deus Egípcio, ainda tenho meus poderosos dragões. Se se ajoelhar e pedir perdão, posso pensar em deixá-lo desistir do duelo."

"Isso jamais, Kaiba. Se acha que está lidando com aquele Joey Wheeler que fez cair em prantos da última vez, ele mandou um recado dizendo que não volta mais."

"Então vamos. Me enfrente. Pelo que sei, não tem mais o Dragão Negro de Olhos Vermelhos pra te ajudar, se bem que ele não foi de grande serventia da última vez."

"Verdade, seu metido a besta. Ele não está mais comigo, mas aguarda que eu volte pra buscá-lo brevemente. Até lá, continuarei a lutar." Joey novamente saca um card.

_"Perfeito. Isso poderá me dar a vantagem que necessito."_

"Como vai ser, Wheeler? Vai jogar ou desistir?"

"Claro que vou jogar, mas quero te fazer uma pergunta."

"Não sei o que isso tem a haver, mas pergunte."

"Por que segue o caminho que está seguindo se sua conduta o guia pro contrário?" Kaiba não pareceu entender a pergunta.

"Hã? A que se refere, Wheeler?"

"Me refiro sobre essa sua ideia de construir parques de diversões quando você não parece entender nada de diversão. Tá sempre sisudo, sério, obcecado em vencer a todo custo. Se não te conhecesse, parece estar seguindo os passos do seu padrasto." Kaiba não tentou esconder sua ira.

"Não me compare com Gozaburo. Nem em sonhos eu teria alguma coisa em comum com ele, ainda mais depois do que ele fez Mokuba e eu passarmos na infância. Apenas me esforcei em tirar-lhe o que ele não merecia e criar algo construtivo." Joey cutucava o ouvido com desdem.

"Ah, sei. _'Destruir a empresa de armas do meu padrasto e criar diversões pra compensar o que não pude ter.'_ Difícil de acreditar quando você não sabe como desfrutar das coisas boas da vida. Estamos num duelo, cara. Não precisa ser tão fissurado em ganhar. Tente apreciar cada momento e verá que poder e sucesso não tem que ser tudo."

"Belos argumentos pra quem nunca conseguiu uma vitória contra mim. Por acaso sentiu-se entusiasmado no dia que te derrotei? Quando caiu de joelhos no chão e chorou como um cãozinho abandonado?"

"Tá, tá. Reconheço que fiz besteira naquele dia te atacando sem pensar, mas superei e segui em frente. Ou não está percebendo que estou diferente de antes? Estou lutando seriamente, mas apreciando cada instante de nossa batalha. Mas e você? Está percebendo essa sensação, ou tudo na sua mente estreita está focado em derrotar o Yugi e continuar o número um do mundo?"

"já basta. Se vai fazer sua jogada, faça agora ou considerarei que está desistindo."

"Ok. Eu vou, sim, senhor estressado." Joey olhou pros cards na mão e fez um movimento.

"Eu vou jogar o MAGO DO TEMPO, juntamente com o DRAGÃO BEBÊ, e mais um card pra acompanhar. E é hora de termos um choque de dragões."

"Isso é sério? Joey, eu sei que o Mago do Tempo pode mudar o Dragão Bebê pra Dragão Milenar, mas não fará diferença alguma contra o Dragão Branco."

"Verdade? Quando me falou do Dragão Negro, me lembrou de como o venci na época em que ele era do Rex Raptor, e agora vou mostrar em primeira mão. Mago do Tempo, ROLETA DO TEMPO." E o Mago do Tempo girou o ponteiro do seu cetro, aguardando se será a máquina do tempo a ser escolhido no ponteiro...ou a caveira.

Ambos os jogadores ficaram parados, esperando o resultado. Por fim, o ponteiro começou a ir devagar e quase parando, até finalmente parar...na máquina do tempo.

"ÉÉÉÉÉÉ. Acertei em cheio." Gritou Joey com um super salto. "Mago do Tempo, faça sua mágica."

"TIME MACHINE." Falou o Mago, disparando seu raio temporal por toda a arena.

O Dragão Bebê foi crescendo e envelhecendo rapidamente, ao passo que o Dragão Branco de Olhos Azuis sofria também uma mudança, perdendo o brilho de seu corpo. Em poucos instantes, o DRAGÃO MILENAR surgiu em plena forma.

"Eis ele, Kaiba. O Dragão Milenar pronto pra varrer seu monstro pro esquecimento."

"Eu acho que não. Ainda que tenha mudado seu dragão pra esse velhaco aí, meu Olhos Azuis está pronto pra luta."

"Cara. Acho que precisa ir no oculista. Saca só como ele está."

"Mas do que está..." E ao ver seu Dragão Branco, Kaiba reparou uma vasta diferença, de como seu grandioso dragão parecia ter mudado pra uma estátua fossilizada.

"Essa não. Meu poderoso dragão foi arruinado. Maldito."

"Ha, ha, ha. Uma bela escultura, devo dizer, e com a diminuição do ataque pra metade, será sopa no mel, mas vamos dar um acréscimo na festa." Joey virou um dos cards virados. "Ativo este presentinho que obtive do meu 'amigo', Bandit Keith, no Reino dos Duelistas. METALMORPH, transforme o Dragão Milenar no DRAGÃO DE METAL MILENAR."

E uma aura cobriu o Dragão Milenar, convertendo-o de carne pra metal, mudando o velho dragão pra um gigantesco monumento de metal com fome de luta.

"Viu essa, Kaiba? Agora já era. Dragão de Metal Milenar, derrube esse monte de pedras. BAFORADA MILENAR." E o poderoso ataque de vento do monstro de Joey derrubou o fossilizado Olhos Azuis, desintegrando-o. O contador de Kaiba caiu na hora pra 1950.

"Maldição. Você conseguiu novamente. Aniquilou meu Dragão Branco e me reduziu a menos da metade dos meus pontos de vida, mas não cante vitória antes do tempo. Pois lembre que..."

"Sei, sei. Ainda tem 2 Dragões de Olhos Azuis no seu baralho. Pode até conseguir sacar mais um, mas garanto que irá perder antes de sacar o terceiro do seu baralho."

"Acredita nisso? Se puder realizar esse milagre, o que duvido, eu o reconhecerei oficialmente com um legítimo duelista."

"Então vai rolar um milagre. Vamos continuar. E acredite em milagres, Kaiba, pois eles acontecem pra quem confia."

"Vamos ver se é verdade." Kaiba puxou mais um card. "Que conveniente. Você estava certo sobre milagres, Wheeler, pois puxo o POTE DE GANÂNCIA, me permitindo sacar mais 2 cards." E o jogador castanho puxou mais dois, sorrindo triunfante pra eles.

"Vou pôr em campo LA JINN, O GÊNIO DA LÂMPADA em modo de defesa. Logo a seguir outro card virado pra baixo. Encerro a jogada."

"Tá legal. Vamos mandar esse gênio de volta pras Arabias. E se pensa que vai protegê-lo com esse card virado, pode tirar o cavalinho da chuva. Dragão Metálico Milenar, detone esse gênio de uma vez."

"Péssimo movimento, Wheeler. Ativo minha armadilha, o CAMPO PRISÃO, que não só anula seu ataque, mas prende seu dragão por 2 rodadas, impossibilitando-o de me atacar nesse período." E um grande cubo transparente envolveu o dragão, acabando com sua investida e imobilizando. Joey se amargava por esse descuido.

_"Que sarna. Fiquei tão confiante que seria uma moleza...Não posso descuidar de novo ou perco feio."_ Joey pensou assustado. "Já que não vai dar pra fazer nada, só um card pra baixo e turno terminado." Joey disse meio desanimado.

"Agora sou eu. E caso aja uma armadilha aí pelo meio, uso o MESTRE DE ARMADILHAS pra acabar com ela. Mestre, arrase com qualquer card de armadilha virado." E o sorridente monstro avançou rapidamente, podendo passar tranquilo pelo Dragão imóvel. Ao chegar ao campo inimigo, abateu o primeiro card à sua frente.

"He, he, he. Dê adeus a sua armadilha, Wheeler."

"Quer dizer, a minha FALSA ARMADILHA, a isca perfeita pra proteger minhas armadilhas de caçadores pretensiosos." O card foi aniquilado na hora e o Mestre regressou a sua posição inicial. E Kaiba ficou irado, pois o Mestre não pode atacar mais que uma armadilha por rodada.

"Pode ter escapado dessa, Wheeler, mas foi só uma deixa pra meu real objetivo: sacrificar o La Jinn e o Mestre das Armadilhas pra conjurar meu segundo DRAGÃO BRANCO DE OLHOS AZUIS." Ambos os monstros menores desapareceram e um novo Dragão Branco veio em seu lugar.

"E agora, vou fazer seu Dragão Milenar vira história. Olhos Azuis, suma com esse velho dragão de lata. EXPLOSÃO DE LUZ BRANCA."

O Dragão de Metal Milenar escapou do campo, contudo foi tarde demais. O choque de luz o acertou, sumindo como ele do campo de batalha. Joey mal se aguentou do ataque, vendo que perdeu mais 200 pontos.

"Essa pegou pesado. Kaiba, você passou na frente de novo, mas lembre que os últimos serão os primeiros, pode apostar."

"Claro que será o primeiro, Wheeler...a sair derrotado. Ha, ha, ha, ha." _"Pelo menos ele está rindo."_ Joey observou com a cara torta de embaraço. Em seguida, sacou mais um card, porém sua frustração sumiu bem depressa.

"Lega. Lá vou eu. Jogo o ESPADACHIM ESTELAR em modo de defesa e termino. Pode mandar, se não tiver medo."

"Está tentando me assustar? Até agora tudo que fez foi baseado na sorte. Sou um duelista experiente e o campeão do mundo, não importa o que tenha passado. Me recuso a amedrontar-me diante de um traste."

"Então vai, se não tem medo de perder."

"Não tenho que temer nada, Wheeler. Liquidei seu último monstro de poder mais ou menos razoável, e esse patético espadachim não tem nem forças pra superar meu ataque. Olhos Azuis, EXPLOSÃO DE LUZ BRANCA."

"IDIOTA. Caiu direitinho na minha emboscada. Revelo meu primeiro card: FOCO DA LUZ E DA SOMBRA, que converte um monstro de Luz pra Trevas e vice-versa. Meu Espadachim agora é um monstro de Trevas."

"Mas e daí? Que diferença fará?"

"'Que diferença fará', você pergunta? Esqueceu qual card é perfeito pra um monstro cujo ataque é inferior à 1000 pontos?" Um pensamento terrível bateu em Kaiba como uma martelada.

"NÃO. VOCÊ NÃO SE ATREVERIA."

"Mas me atrevo com gosto." E o LADRÃO DAS TUMBAS foi erguido, segurando o Vírus de Infecção. Assim que o Espadachim foi alvejado, o Dragão de Olhos Azuis foi tomado pro um feixe roxo que aumentou até o dragão explodir. E o mesmo feixe atingiu o baralho de Kaiba.

"Essa não. Meu baralho foi completamente infectado."

"Essa era a ideia, paspalhão. Quis usar seu veneno contra mim e agora, o cangaço se virou contra o cangaceiro. Toma na cara."

Kaiba não sabia o que falar, pois seu baralho foi atingido seriamente e não havia muito que pudesse fazer, nem ao mesmo poder sacar seu terceiro Dragão.

_"Acabei entrando bem. Joey prometeu que eu não sacaria meu último dragão e cumpriu. Mas não vou me dar por vencido."_

"Ok, ok. É hora de pegar pesado pro seu lado, mas se aceitar se render..." Joey falou meio convencido, mas Kaiba mostrou-se irritado.

"Nem de brincadeira. Enquanto eu tiver um card que funcione, vou continuar na luta. Agora faça sua jogada."

"Tá legal. Se você insiste. Vamos ver..." O duelista loiro verificou atentamente sua mão. "AHÁ. Esta veio a calhar. Uso o MONSTRO QUE RENASCE pra trazer pro meu lado...o DRAGÃO BRANCO DE OLHOS AZUIS." Num instante, o enorme dragão branco que fora propriedade de Seto Kaiba se posicionou à frente de Joey.

"Como você se atreve? Um duelista vulgar como você não merece usá-lo."

"Ah, e você merece? Tipo, como fez quando tomou o Olhos Azuis do avô de Yugi e o rasgou só por capricho? Tenha vergonha na cara antes de abrir sua boca enorme, seu traste."

"E-eu...não sei por que fiz tal loucura. Queria adicioná-lo ao meu grupo de dragões, mas alguma coisa na minha cabeça me impulsionou a rasgá-lo. Eu não entendia..."

"Bah. Chega de conversa fiada. Você terá muito tempo pra se desculpar por aquela estupidez, e como não posso atacar com um monstro renascido, vou incrementar ele mais um pouco...usando o Foco da Luz e da Sombra, que pra sua informação é um card mágico permanente em campo, pra convertê-lo numa coisinha bem interessante: apresentando...o DRAGÃO DE OLHOS AZUIS SOMBRIOS." O efeito do card caiu sobre o Dragão Branco, escurecendo-o até ficar com a tonalidade do Dragão Negro de Olhos Vermelhos, mas mais robusto que o próprio e seus olhos ficaram azuis escuros. Kaiba se espantou com tal metamorfose.

"Eu não posso acreditar. Como pôde tornar meu precioso monstro nessa...nessa...abominação?"

"Ele é meu agora e ainda não terminei a reforma. Uma vez que ele agora aderiu ao 'lado sombrio', acrescentarei as UNHAS DE DRAGÃO, aumentando seu ataque em 600 pontos, com um total de 3600. Nem se trouxesse outro Dragão Branco seria páreo pra ele. Fim de turno."

"Acha isso. Veja esta." Kaiba jogou mais um card. "Ativo a MALDIÇÃO DAS SOMBRAS, prendendo seu dragão em correntes frias e escuras, reduzindo seu ataque pra 2900. E sigo com o MONSTRO QUE RENASCE, ressuscitando meu outro Olhos Azuis do cemitério pro campo, e por fim, utilizo em troca de 150 ponto de vida o ATAQUE INSTANTÂNEO, pra reduzir essa aberração a nada. EXPLOSÃO DE LUZ BRANCA. Esse foi seu último lance, Wheeler."

"Nada disso. Ativar card armadilha." E o tiro acertou em cheio o alvo, lançando fumaça pra todo canto. Kaiba sorria orgulhoso, certo de ter vencido quando, ao abaixar a poeira, viu uma imensa câmara no campo.

"Mas o que foi que houve?"

"Eu respondo. Ativei outro presentinho que consegui de Keith: a MÁQUINA DO TEMPO."

"Máquina do Tempo? Mas não é card que permite recuperar..." "Um monstro perdido na última rodada? Sim, é sim. E veja quem veio nos visitar." E de dentro da máquina, o Dragão de Olhos Azuis Sombrios ressurgiu em toda sua glória, com seu ataque totalmente restaurado.

"Que tal essa? O Olhos Azuis Sombrios não teve seu ataque diminuído na última rodada por causa da Maldição das Sombras, de modo que ele voltou com toda sua carga."

_"Não pensei que Wheeler estaria tão bem preparado pra me confrontar. Odeio reconhecer, mas cometi um erro grave em subestimá-lo."_

"Sei que está pensando, Kaiba. _'Cometi um erro em subestimar Wheeler'_, mas meio tarde pra se arrepender, não acha?"

"Vamos com isso, Wheeler. Faça sua jogada e tente me impressionar, se puder."

"Já que insiste. Vou terminar com isso de uma vez e pra tanto, uso o DADO GRACIOSO pra aumentar o ataque do meu dragão. Lá vai." E o dado foi girando por um certo tempo, até finalmente cair...no seis."

"BELEZA. Atingi o número máximo e o ataque de 3600 será multiplicado pra...21600. Duvido que algum monstro possa ter atingido tal força até hoje."

"Não. Impossível. Meu dragão não terá como suportar e nem eu. Estou acabado."

"Este é o seu fim, Kaiba. Olhos Azuis Sombrios, fulmine-o com a EXPLOSÃO DE LUZ NEGRA." E um imenso raio negro foi disparado da boca do dragão, desintegrando o Dragão Branco e acertando Kaiba com uma onde de choque extremamente intensa, bem mais do que já fora atingido em qualquer outro duelo, lançando-o ao chão e zerando seu mostrador de vida.

"BELEZA. EU GANHEI. FINALMENTE DERROTEI O EX-CAMPEÃO." Joey pulava e socava o ar sem parar. Kaiba continuava estendido no chão sem entender.

"O que é isso? Fui derrotado e ainda assim, me sinto ofegante, agitado, como se...vivesse a experiência mais emocionante de minha vida." Joey seguiu até ele.

"Isso, Kaiba, se chama 'viver'. Admita que mesmo tendo perdido, pela primeira vez em sua vida, você apreciou um duelo não por poder ou sede de vitória, mas por real diversão e emoção. Pode dizer que não, mas vejo no seu rosto que sim." Kaiba não disse nada, apenas olhou nervosamente para seu rival.

"Olha, não tem que dizer nada. Ficou contente de termos tido essa disputa. Preciso ir pra ver o duelo de Yugi com Marik." Joey deu as costas e seguiu andando, mas Kaiba se levantou e o chamou.

"Espere...Joey." O duelista loiro estranhou pro ser chamado pelo primeiro nome.

"Sim?"

"Devo dizer que...lutou com esperteza, inteligência e coragem. Admito que foi bem diferente da primeira vez e realizou diversas jogadas que nem eu consideraria, incluindo o que fez com o Dragão Branco."

"Ah. Foi só uma jogada de sorte."

"Foi bem mais que isso. Mostrou verdadeira garra e determinação, sem demonstrar fraqueza e admito, soube apreciar cada instante do jogo. Talvez esteja certo sobre eu não conseguir me divertir, devido ao que vivenciei no passado. Não estou dizendo que devemos ser amigos, mas..."

"Ei. O departamento de amizade está à cargo do Yugi. Deixo pra ele te abrir os olhos pra tal. Comigo é cuidar da parte em que jogar constitui mais que vencer por poder, fama ou glória. Resume-se em divertir-se e aproveitar as coisas boas da vida."

"Ainda não entendo bem sobre tal assunto, mas tentarei não me limitar a pensar só em poder ganhar, mas saber apreciar o jogo e tudo de bom da vida. Admito que é um duelista de respeito, Joey, e pra mostrar minha sinceridade..." Kaiba puxou um card do seu baralho e o entregou a Joey, que ficou surpreso com qual era.

"Ei, Kaiba. Está me dando? Sério?"

"Sim, Joey. Este Dragão Branco de Olhos Azuis é seu por direito. Fiquei meio perturbado com o que fez, mas reconheço que foi uma manobra incrível. Fique com ele ou o dê pro avô de Yugi. Honestamente, eu lamento a barbaridade que fiz."

"Olha, já que insiste, eu aceito de bom grado." Joey pegou o card e depois de contemplá-lo por instantes, o pôs no seu baralho. "Talvez até tenha um lado legal em você. Mas acho que deveríamos assistir a disputa de Yugi agora."

"Vamos lá ver, e Joey ..."

"Pode falar."

"Um dia vou querer duelar com você de novo. Aceita?"

"Claro, mas aviso que estarei melhor e mais preparado que nunca."

"Não espero menos." Kaiba sorriu para seu rival persistente, e seguiram juntos até o local da batalha de Yugi contra Marik.

Fim

* * *

**Não sou fã de Star Wars, mas ainda assim quis fazer uma piadinha à respeito quando falei que o Dragão Branco passou pro 'lado sombrio.'**

**Quis fazer essa adaptação o mais fiel possível do original, mas constituindo pontos onde Joey ficaria com a vantagem e as possibilidades de poder sair vencedor.**

**Eis uma nova perspectiva de usar o Dragão Branco, caso exista na realidade um card que torna os monstros de Luz em Trevas. **


End file.
